Edward
by Batya
Summary: hello all this is my first fic so R&R please. OK Ed isn't feeling well and jet is on a bounty mission. It falls to Spike and Faye to take care of her[COMPLETE]
1. Default Chapter

Well this is my first fic so read and enjoy R&R or face the wrath of lady knight because I said so ha

Disclaimer:I do not own cowboy bebop if I did spike would me MINE all mine MWAHAHAHA

Default chapter

Another average day on bebop or as average as it could be with Ed around.

Who is Ed you ask ? well she would say "Ed is Ed" the rest of the crew of bebop probably comment that she is loud,

annoying, weird, and hardly ever makes sense. I would inform you that Ed is a girl her full name is Edward Wong Hau Pepelu

Tivrusky the fourth. And currently is going bonkers on Bebop. Our eccentric hacker was running around in her usual loose

white t-shirt and tight black shorts. Her orange hair was in all directions as usual and her amber eyes were wide and she was

waving her arms or… flapping is more like it.. at her heals was the brown and white corgi named Ein you could call the two

partners. Watching the pair was our favorite bounty hunters: Spike, and Faye (AN: no offense to all the Jet fans out there ok

he is just not my favorite) with her purple hair hanging in front of her green eyes as she rummaged for a ciggaret. She was

wearing her trademark outfit. A very showy gold shirt with one clip thing holding it closed small gold shorts, and the crimson

jacket tied around her waist. "EEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYY!!

BARK!!" and at that opportune moment Ein responded with his usual yip. "Geez" Faye muttered "How long can she keep at

this?" "who knows" replied the tall, lanky, green haired bounty hunter Spike. His mismatched brown eyes were currently

tracing the hackers route around the room. As he lounged on the yellow sofa in the bebop living room next to Faye with his

arms behind his head . he was in his usual semi casual blue suit. He took a glance around " where's Jet ?" he asked "on a

bounty idiot he told us yesterday and—was that necessary?" Ed had just let out a high pitch squeek and/or shriek. Then for no

reason she and Ein sat down at the same time and looked at each other nose to nose, literally. "What's for dinner?" Faye

asked "instant ramen" spike replied in a disgusted tone. "Aiya RAMEN!!!". Later that night after dinner Ed flopped down on

her 'bed' actually a bunch of blankets. Spike was asleep on the yellow couch in the living room in font of the TV. The news

was on "In others news on mars children have become prone to a flu like virus that is highly contagious to other children……"

Ed was thinking about her day she bumped into a kid today _he was being weird coughing and stuff_ she thought _oh well…_

and she fell asleep

Okay do you like it? do you ? now you must R&R right now MWAHAHA!!!

Ed wakes up and stares at me

Ed: why is narrator laughing evil laugh?

Me: never you mind go back to sleep

Ed: Aiya...ok … …Ed snoring

Me: Catch you later


	2. chapter 2

AN: hello, hello, my gorgey little chums I'm back tee hee first I would like to thank the academy— Er I mean my 2 reviewers.

Thank you crazyhanyoued my first reviewerAnd thank you ball girl my other reviewer. R&R I command you. Well as they say

on with the show….

Chapter 2

The next morning…at the breakfast table. Faye gazed at Ed blearily from behind her coffee cup. Ed was silent for once. She

was also extremely pale and NOT eating her cereal. This in particular was a cause for concern. Ask anybody who knew Ed

and they would probably say, "She normally eats anything you put in front of her." Spike was also watching Ed curiously

because she hadn't even touched it. In the living room… the TV was on again. It was the news again "about the child virus

symptoms remain unknown except for a high fever. It is also unknown whether or not the virus is fatal…." "Ed why aren't you

eating?" Spike asked voicing the question that the pair had been wondering. Ed continued to gaze at her cereal, which was

getting soggier by the minute "Ed is not hungry …" with that she got up and wobbled away. Ein barked at Ed worriedly as he

trotted in circles around her. Spike and Faye glanced at each other questioningly. "You ok Ed?" Faye asked, "Ed-Ed is fine-

fine Faye-Faye," "uuuuh right," Faye muttered. "Ed had a midnight snack that's all," She said trying to put some cheer and …

weirdness in her voice (???) "Ed doesn't want them to worry," She whispered to Ein. Spike leaned back but kept his eyes on

the hacker, his expression unreadable. Faye also watched the hacker as she gulped down her coffee. "Its too early for this,"

she muttered. No sooner had the words left her mouth than Ed got up and began to run around waving her arms in an attempt

to imitate her usual gusto. As she ran into the living room Spike got up put his hands in his pockets (yes he was wearing his

trademark suit) and he followed her into the living room. Faye got her coffee cup and followed him. The pair sat on the yellow

couch and watched the hacker's progress around the room …but she kept falling down. Another strange occurrence because

although she pulled some very strange stunts she was very agile and not a kid who falls down about every 30 seconds which

she was doing now. After about 10 to 15 minutes of this Faye got up and sighed, "Enough is enough," she muttered. "For

once I agree with you," Spike muttered back as he got up. "I'll be right back, get Ed to stop running around," Faye said "…

put her on the couch or something."

She finished as she walked to Jets room. Spike sighed in an exasperated way. "Ed sit down," she fell down. Spike felt her

forehead "you have a fever kid," he stated. "Spike-Spike" she said it almost as if she was just testing how it sounded but she

kept going. "Spiko, Spikey, Spikey-Spike…" "I hope you aren't calling me that from now on," he informed her. Then at that

moment Faye came in with Jet's first aid- kit "well I like it," she said teasingly "I will call you that from now on," as she took

out a thermometer and stuck it in the girls mouth. "… Geeze 104!" Ed was already snoring. "You realize this means we have

to take care of her," she said disgustedly. "Figures," Spike muttered.

AN: well this isn't exactly a story that is prone to cliffys but I did my best. Ok please R&R.

Spike and Faye walk in carrying guns

Me:Uh-oh

Spike: (smiles evilly) But they won't if you're dead

Faye:(also smiles evilly) I second that

Spike: why do we have to take care of the kid I hate kids!

Me: well…uh…er…because it's my fan fiction?

Faye: (disgustedly) ugh she's one of those sappy types

Me: too bad hahaha ….mwahahahaha….

Spike:…right…

Faye:…she's worse than Ed, lets go

(They walk away)

Me: Now that they are gone see ya


	3. chapter 3

AN: Good day all. I have returneth. I apologize that it tooketh so long update…eth. Uh…er…eth…oh screw that. Just so you know this is after the last episode spike didn't die and Ed came back. Anyway…R&R… On with the show.

Disclaimer: I do not own cowboy bebop it makes me sad

Chapter 3

Spike and Faye were standing in the kitchen trying to figure out what to do. Spike was the first to state their dilemma "How the hell do you take care of a sick kid?" Faye rolled her eyes "Well think about it lunkhead how did your parents take care of you when you were sick!" "I've been an orphan since I was three" "oh… well what about… the people who took care of you, then" Spike thought for a minute "when I was sick they would punch me in the stomach and tell me to deal with it" he offered "Did it help?" Faye demanded in an exasperated tone "No" Thought so…" Spike rolled his eyes" well how about you then?" Faye thought for a minute "My parents used to give me hot chicken soup when I was sick" She suggested. There was silence in the kitchen for a while.

"Faye? That would imply that we had meat in this house as in protein which we don't we have carbohydrates."

" Then about the next best thing."

"Which is instant ramen"

"I should have known"

"She loves ramen"(A/N:I don't know if that's true but hey this a fanfic so it is now)

So they prepared the instant ramen for Ed and Faye brought it in and Spike brought in the tray table and tried not to look bored. They set their burdens on the bed in front of her. She stared at the ramen. But she wasn't hungry in the slightest. So being Ed she took a hand full of it and stared at it for a moment then plopped it on her foot. She took another handful and placed it on her head. She took a third handful and placed it on her other foot. She sighed and wriggled her toes. Ein jumped on the bead and began licking the noodles off her head and feet. The two bounty hunters stared at the sick child. "Maybe we should call Jet?" Spike suggested. "Best idea you've had all day" she said lightly as she elbowed past him. Spike followed her. Ed heard it in the room.

Faye: Hey Jet… she said lightly

Jet: NOT NOW! Was the only answer she got

"Great" she muttered. Snoring could be heard from Ed's room. Faye strolled into the kitchen in search for her cigarettes. Spike walked into Ed's room. She leaned on the doorframe and stared at Ed. Ed was sweating and shivering in her sleep. Spike crept into the room and up the ramen and put it on the floor for Ein. She gingerly sat on the bed and stared at Ed. "Poor kid" he muttered "you really have do have to eat something you know" Later that night after Faye finished her dinner and she was strolling to her room. When she passed Ed's room, she heard whimpering. She stopped walking and entered Ed's room (the door was open). "No…No…dad where are you " she whispered as she tossed and turned. She was dreaming of the day her dad left her at the daycare center, when she realized he wasn't coming back. Faye stared at her and frowned she walked in quietly and carefully sat on Ed's bed she frowned at her. Ed continued to whimper. Faye gently took her hand and whispered comforting words to her. When Ed quieted Faye quietly got up left the room and gently closed the door. That night neither of the adults slept, both of them just lay on their beds staring at the ceiling. Although they refused to admit it they were worried about Ed.

A/N: so you like it so far? do you? DO YOU???!!!! Well the only way I will know is if you **R&R**!!!! ok I know it's a bit …cutesy but I couldn't resist

Spike: hey you why the hell are we being nice to eachother?

Faye: moreover why are we being nice to Ed?

Me: well it's my fanfic so deal with it… hahahahaahah

Ed: Ed loves piyokos

Faye: shut the hell up you're supposed to be sick!


	4. chapter 4

Hiya everyone… er … **R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Disclaimer: I don't own cowboy bebop

Chapter 4

Ed had got better a day or two later Spike and Faye came to an unspoken agreement to never mention this to Jet. When Jet came back…… well to give you an idea I will show you Jet's first morning back.

" Breakfast!" Spike strolled in and yawned widely followed by faye her got herself a cup of coffee and stared blearily around the

" HI HI FAYE FAYE! SPIKEY CHAN! JET!"

_I liked her better when she was sick _Faye thought grumpily

"how can she be so cheerful this early in the morning" she muttered

"So did I miss anything interesting?"

Faye and Spike looked at each

"Not a thing" Spike said

"well Ed was ble Spikey went mooooo and Faye flew!" she flapped her arms

The pair looked at each other with raised eyebrows wondering where she got her version of events.

"I will never understand her" Jet stated "wait a second…

3 voices shouted in unison "ED WHAT DID YOU DO!!!!"

things were back to normal on bebop or as normal as it could be with Ed around

okay its all done I still want reviews and thanks to all my reviewers

Faye(crosses arms): well I'm glad that's done

Spike: me too

Ed: MOOOOOOOOOOO

Jet: um what the hell?!

Me: You're just jealous of my fabulosity

Faye snorts

Me: FUCK YOU BITCH

(Me and Faye catfight)

Spike: are we done now

Jet: looks like it

Ed: hello

All: ?????!!!!!


	5. thank yous

Ookay thanks again to my reviewers I would like to answer some particular reviews

To kaimi yu ki I haven't the faintest idea what Ed did but I figure stuff that she does might elicit the response and thank you and jajajajaja :) I liked that bit it made me laugh

To jingy11 maybe it could have been more dramatic but I have been trying to make it funny(at the right times of course) and I knew the last chapter would be like that from the beginning

To Seasha thank you very much I'm pleased that you enjoyed it

To Goten 0040 I know I asked you to R&R but thanks any way:)

To ballgirl thank you my second reviewer :) I'm glad you enjoyed it

To crayhanyoued my first reviewer dabs eyes with hankerchief dramatically

"I would like to thank all the little people" well not really

listen you lot since this is my first fanfic I enjoyed each and every review and I appreciate the fact that you liked my fic enough to review it

thanks you all


End file.
